Taman Suci
by Naw d Blume
Summary: Di sana adalah tempat di mana kau menunggu segalanya diputuskan. Di sana, kau bertemu dengannya./ "Aku akan segera keluar kemudian menikahi Cagalli. Orb akan menjadi milik Seiran."/ "Kau bisa … berubah. Lebih baik dibanding dia."/ "Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku."/ Super crack-pairing is detected!/ OOC./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Rate T for language and plot.

Might be OOC. Major crack-pairing!

Enjoy the story!

000

Di sana adalah tempat di mana kau menunggu segalanya diputuskan. Di sana, kau bertemu dengannya.

000

**Taman Suci**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Yuna Roma Seiran, perbuatanmu selama hidup banyak yang tidak dapat diampuni," secercah cahaya terbang di hadapan pemuda berambut ungu bertampang ketakutan, "sembari menunggu putusan yang akan dijatuhkan padamu, kamu akan dipindahkan sementara waktu ke Taman Suci."

_Cling_.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan terasa lembut. Awan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada awan putih.

Tidak ada noda yang mengotori bidang putih itu.

Tidak ada orang lain.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada angin yang berembus.

Tidak ada.

Yuna berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia mendongak. Ia menunduk.

"Tempat jelek apa ini? Warnanya menyakitkan mataku. Hei! Siapa saja! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku akan memberimu kekayaan yang berlimpah sebagai gantinya. Hei!" jeritnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Wajah dengan raut ketakutan telah hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. Kini ada raut congkak yang menggantikannya. Yuna berdecih dan meludah ketika tidak ada sahutan apa pun.

_Pluk_.

"Eh? Apa ini?" setetes air tiba-tiba saja mengenai pipinya. Ia mengusap air itu dan menciuminya, "air ludah?! Ewww! Siapa yang berani meludahiku?! Keluar!" ia kembali menjerit sembari membersihkan tetesan air ludah itu dengan lengan bajunya.

Hening. Tiada sahutan.

"Sial. Ini semua tidak lucu. Siapa pun kalian, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Akan kupastikan kalian semua mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal untuk lelucon tak lucu ini. Ingat itu!"

Yuna menarik napas panjang. Ia kemudian menyisir rambut ungunya yang tergerai sembari tersenyum, "aku akan segera keluar kemudian menikahi Cagalli."

Ia menyeringai, "Orb akan menjadi milik Seiran."

000

"...tunggu di Taman Suci."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mendarat di atas awan putih lembut tanpa suara. Rambut pink tuanya sedikit bergoyang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya ia di atas awan itu.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Taman Suci?"

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri kemudian merapikan rambut dan pakaian putihnya. Ia sekali lagi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum memutuskan melangkah menuju salah satu arah. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ada warna putih yang terlalu bersih.

Langkah kakinya memijak awan yang lembut seolah menapak di atas kapas. Tak henti ia memandangi sekitarnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang lain; sesuatu yang tak putih.

"Itu..."

Di kejauhan, akhirnya ia melihat ada sosok lain yang duduk berselanjar. Dengan langkah pasti, gadis itu menghampiri sang sosok.

000

Yuna memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri di depannya sembari menyipitkan matanya. Rambut pink tua yang tergerai di belakang. Sepasang mata berwarna biru. Sebuah bintang emas menghiasi rambutnya. Tak salah lagi, gadis di depannya itu adalah...

"Lacus Clyne?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yuna sembari menegakkan caranya duduk, "_filthy_ _coordinator_."

Gadis di depannya tampak gugup, "sa –saya bukan Miss Lacus. Nama saya Meer Campbell."

"Huh? Meer Campbell. Namamu Meer Campbell? Bukan Lacus Clyne?"

"..."

Yuna mencibirkan bibirnya, "untuk apa kau berpenampilan sepertinya? Sangat mengganggu mata."

Meer terbelalak. "Tolong jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang Miss Lacus! Beliau adalah orang yang baik!" jerit Meer pada Yuna; berusaha membela sosok idolanya itu.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu memandang remeh gadis yang baru saja menjerit di depannya itu. Ia menyangga dagunya pada lutut kanannya yang ia naikkan, "beraninya kau menjerit di depanku. Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ada di depanmu, hah? Aku Yuna Roma Seiran, calon pemimpin Orb! Calon penguasa dunia. Beraninya kau ... manusia tak berguna."

"Ma –maafkan saya, Tuan Seiran," Meer berkata takut-takut ketika Yuna mulai berteriak-teriak.

Yuna mendengus melihatnya, "kumaafkan kau kali ini saja, _lowly_ _human_. Bersyukurlah karena kau bukan seorang _coordinator_."

Meer diam saja mendengar komentar terakhir dari Yuna itu.

"Heh. Kau. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku akui _filthy coordinator_ itu cantik dan anggun. Tapi ... kenapa tidak jadi diri sendiri saja? Aku yakin kau tidak sejelek itu. Paling tidak, kau tak mungkin lebih jelek dari penyanyi itu."

Meer memerah mendengar komentar Yuna. Hening melingkupi keduanya.

Yuna menyelonjorkan kakinya dan mengipas-ngipasi lehernya dengan tangannya. Sementara itu, Meer di depannya masih berdiri dengan raut wajah yang seolah tengah berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, perlahan-lahan, rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam. Mata besarnya yang beriris biru berubah sipit dan berwarna abu-abu. Kulitnya yang putih menggelap menjadi kecoklatan. Pipinya pun berbintik-bintik. Bintang emas yang berkilau menghilang tanpa jejak.

Yuna menatap gadis itu penuh takjub, "kau bisa … berubah. Lebih baik dibanding dia."

Meer tersenyum kecil dengan dua rona samar di pipinya sebelum menunduk.

"Sudah terlambat. Saya tak dapat berubah menjadi diri saya lagi. Sudah tak ada waktu," bisik Meer sembari menatap Yuna yang kini berbaring.

"Karena kita terkurung di tempat aneh ini? Cih. Aku akan segera keluar dan membalas para cecunguk yang telah memasukkan kita ke sini," ujar Yuna dengan nada marah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia.

Meer mengernyit kemudian duduk, "Tuan Seiran? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Kekonyolan ini, Meer. Aku akan menghukum semua orang yang merencanakan dan melakukan kekonyolan ini padaku."

"Tapi, Tuan. Kita di Taman Suci menunggu putusan-Nya. Kita sudah mati. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Apa pun yang kita lakukan sekarang tidak akan membuat kita bisa melakukan apa yang kita inginkan. Kita sudah _mati._"

Yuna menyipitkan matanya kemudian duduk. Ia kemudian mencekik leher Meer, "mati katamu? Jangan konyol. Aku..."

Sekelebat scene diputar dalam kepala Yuna. _Flash_ demi _flash_ berganti dengan cepat: sejak ia menerima tinju dari Cagalli hingga pemandangan terakhir sebuah kaki gundam yang hendak memijak di atas kepalanya.

Meer mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Yuna ketika pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Meer terbungkuk sembari terbatuk.

"...sudah mati."

Kenyataan menyadarkannya.

Yuna jatuh ke belakang, menghempaskan diri pada permukaan lembut awan.

"Aku sudah mati. Sebuah _suit_ muncul di atasku. Aku menjerit, kau tahu. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku mati dengan cara seperti itu, kan?" ujarnya dengan suara parau, "bagaimana kau mati, Meer?"

Meer telah lama berhenti terbatuk. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya itu dalam diam. Ketika mendengar penuturan Yuna, ia sedikit terenyuh.

"Saya tertembak."

Yuna menatap Meer, "tertembak? Orang menyedihkan. Mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Hahaha."

Meer hanya diam. Tak menggubris kata-kata Yuna itu. Sebentar saja berbincang dengan calon suami Cagalli itu membuatnya mengerti kenapa The Freedom membawa kabur Lioness of Orb itu: dia terlalu egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Hening ketika tak ada lagi dari keduanya yang berbicara. Meer memikirkan detik-detik terakhirnya matang-matang. Ia menyadari jika tak mungkin dapat menyaingi seorang Lacus Clyne.

Di sampingnya, Yuna mengernyit dengan wajah ketakutan. Kuku jari tangannya ia gerogoti. Meer dapat melihat ada gemetar kecil pada Yuna.

Entah berapa lama keduanya ada dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba ada suara menggelegar, "Yuna Roma Seiran. Atas segala perbuatanmu, segala kebaikanmu dan segala kejahatanmu, Dia telah menetapkan putusan-Nya. Kini waktumu menjalaninya."

"Tidaaak. Aku tidak seharusnya menjalaninya. Aku tidak bersalah! Aku bahkan tak seharusnya mati!" jerit Yuna ketika tubuhnya mulai melayang di udara oleh suatu kekuatan tak terlihat. Tangannya mengulur meraih lengan Meer, "Meer, jangan biarkan mereka membawaku. Meer!"

"Tuan Seiran..." bisik gadis itu lirih. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Yuna yang berhasil mencengkeram lengannya.

Kekuatan kasat mata kembali menarik Yuna. Genggaman tangan Yuna dan Meer saling mengerat. Tapi, itu semua hanya sia-sia belaka. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Yuna menghilang.

"Meeer! Aku..."

_Cling_.

Yuna pun menghilang seutuhnya; menyisakan Meer yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. Tak disangka-sangka, setetes air mata menitik di pipinya.

Kini, gilirannya menunggu putusan-Nya. Sendirian di dataran berisi awan sejauh mata memandang.

000

END

000

YunaxMeer? Super crack pairing, eh? :P

Minna, aku enggak ada niat menjelekkan Lacus pada kalimat Yuna. Hanya saja, Yuna kemungkinan punya kebencian pada coordinator dan Lacus sebagai coordinator memengaruhi pandangan Yuna terhadapnya.

So, review?

Btw, kalian pada tau Indonesian Fanfiction Awards? Ayo nominasikan Gundam Seed sebagai best non-mainstream dan best growing non-mainstream! Please! Setahun belakangan, pertumbuhan GS Indonesia termasuk dahsyat, Minna. Bayangkan, satu per tiga dari total fic GS Indonesia di-publish dalam satu tahun belakangan ini! Sayang, kan, kalo GS enggak masuk nominasi…


End file.
